Reported processes for the graft polymerization of 2-alkyl-2-oxazoline on CMPS beads indicate a maximum selectivity to graft polymer over homopolymer formation of 70 percent. Obviously, it would be desirable to divert the 30 or higher percent of the consumed alkyl oxazoline to graft polymer rather than to oxazoline homopolymer which is a waste material. Thus, it would be desirable to improve the selectivity to graft polymer. It would also be desirable to prevent the polymerization of the unreacted oxazoline so that it can be recycled and reused, if desired.